


heart & soul

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Discovery, Fluff, Introspection, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Wuthering Heights reference, thinking thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: “It’s a strange sensation, he thinks.He can feel his heart skip, then speed up to double time, thundering inside his chest.But yet, he can also see his heart, so clearly, walking toward him, a radiant smile on his gorgeous face.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	heart & soul

It’s a strange sensation, he thinks. He can _feel_ his heart skip, then speed up to double time, thundering inside his chest. But yet, he can also _see_ his heart, so clearly, walking toward him, a radiant smile on his gorgeous face. 

He would have never suspected his heart had a penchant for inexpensive cotton button-ups and questionably tight bootleg jeans. But David has learned now that what he thought he wanted was so rarely what he needed.

There had been a time when he believed none of this could be the truth, that he could exist with a heart he had willingly given to another person, that a person could be the very heart of him. That someone would come along and set his soul on fire in a way that made his life full of light and warmth, instead of consuming him in flames of brokenness.

It was incredible to know, and not just wonder, what it was like to be loved by someone who gave affection so freely and so easily. He could never get enough of the lingering touches of fingertips to skin, eyes meeting and holding a gaze across the room, kisses that stole breath away, and whispered “I love you”s in a shared bed, over breakfast, in the middle of the day, or _just because_.

He wonders sometimes, if he could have seen how his life turned out, that he could be so happy, so content, what would he have done? Made different choices and tried to find a way to get here, to get to him sooner? If he could have skipped the lonely nights that felt like suffocating and avoided the perpetual ache of disappointment to be able to bask in the warmth of amber eyes… He’d be a different person. There’s some part of him that understands that everything in the past led to where he is now, but _god_ , does he wish sometimes.

As he steps into Patrick’s open arms, he appreciates the way they fit together, bodies like puzzle pieces, made for each other. His heart's content.

*** * * * ***

Sometimes when they’re out together he walks away, gets a little lost on purpose, like he's playing the best game ever of hide-and-seek. He loves the moment when he can find David again and see the way he lights up, like there’s still a small part of him that can’t believe someone comes back to him, for him, time after time.

Patrick thinks that he will never understand what it was that the other people didn’t or couldn’t see in David or how they managed to avoid the magnetic force that was David Rose. How did someone resist the urge to learn everything about him? How was it possible for someone to spend time with him and not want to know the secret behind each smile?

He remembered being told a long time ago, a lifetime ago, before David, how lucky he was to have found his soulmate so young. That the life they built together would be beautiful. He could recall wondering how he could feel so empty if that was supposed to be everything he wanted. He wasn’t even sure that he believed in the idea of souls or mates then, because nothing about anything he had experienced made him think that something so _romantic_ and _whimsical_ could be … real. 

Patrick knows now that he is the kind of person who believes in things like soulmates and love at first sight. His analytical personality has always made him someone who needed proof, required data and facts before he accepted a concept as the truth, and all the evidence he needed had arrived in the breath-taking form of David Rose. 

How could he even describe those first few minutes, when all the things he thought he knew and thought he was just... rearranged? There was before and there was after. His life was divided by the soul-shaking catalyst of David’s hand in his, like everything inside him had woken up to alert him - _this moment, this man -_ this was what he had been waiting for. 

Patrick handed over his heart almost immediately, suddenly unable to fathom keeping it for himself. The more he knew of David, the more certain he became that there was no one else, there could be no one else for him. He slips his arms around David, kisses his neck in just the right spot, and he is sure that _whatever our souls are made of… his and mine are the same*_. 

  
  
  


* Emily Bronte, _“Wuthering Heights”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize if the piano tune of ‘heart & soul' is stuck in your head now.
> 
> Thank you, TrueIllusion, for being awesome and encouraging!
> 
> And, in the spirit of transparency, I have never read "Wuthering Heights" but I think that is one of the most romantic quotes, possibly ever.


End file.
